Gampid
by Sugar-Reaper
Summary: Gamzee is being cupid for one day to help out Eridan. How will this end who knows?


- Be Gamzee

You are Gamzee Makara and your fishy bro is having lady problems. You have decided to take up the the role of what the human kids refer to as Cupid. You shall help out this redrom reject get the girl of his dreams or you're name is Cupid Mwakara...and it's not. Eridan has many confidence issues but you have many plans for that, though they all include force.

"Im just not sure if I can do it Gam. I mean wwhat if she rejects me."

"JuSt GeT aLl uP aNd OvEr ThErE tO tAlK tO hEr." You say as you point to Feferi who is standing across the room. "SeE sIs Is JuSt StAnDiN tHeRe WaItInG fOr Ya MoThAfUcKeR."

"You reely think so?"

"WeLl If WaTcHiNg RoMcOmS wItH kAr HaS tAuGhT mE aNyThInG iS tHaT yOu DoNt KeEp A sIs AlL uP aNd WaItInG fOr YoU, sO sHoO!" You than shoo this lovelost fish toward the girl

- Hide behind the hornpile

Better yet hide inside the horn pile!

You are now inside the horn pile watching your cupid magic unfold with some bonoculars. They're just talking. Oh look he's looking at you :o] Oh wait...uh ...*thumps up* Yeah he's doing fine lo) no need to frieght. Oh look perfect opprotunity forra smooch.

- Well don't just stand there GIVE HIM THE MESSAGE

Stand? You are not standing you are sitting nicely in a horn pile. Oh right you're supposed to be helping your bro. You make a kissy face and than point to your cheek in hopes your bro will all up and get the message.

- Watch the sparkes fly

Actually the sparkes are there but something has distracted Fef so she went away for a bit. Fuck. Oh he's coming back.

"Wwell that's it, she hates me."

"NuUh BrO sHe WaS aLl Up AnD dIgGiNg ThAt. ShE sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg LiKeS yOu"

"Then wwhy did she leavve me hangin?"

"WeLl CoUlD bE tHaT sOmEoNe WaNtEd To mOtHeRfUcKiNg TaLk To HeR, sEe" You say pointing to one of the trolls she's talking to.

- Save the day cupid!

You're right you are cupid! No you are GAMPID! You quickly change into a pair of heart boxers, put on some cardboard wings, and grab eq's last unbroken bow. You than take the bow and shoot a couple of horns at the distracting troll. They imediatly leave.

"ThErE yOu Go MoThAfUcKeR."

"Oh, wwhat's the use."

"HeY i'Ll HaVe NoNe Of ThAt QuItEr TaLk Mr SaDtRoLl. YoU jUsT nEeD tO gO oN oVeR aNd SaY hEy SiS i LiKe Ya LoTs AnD sHe'lL bE aLl Oh ErIdAn LeTs Be ReD jUsT lIkE iN tHe MoViEs" You say with a grin.

"Uh, Gam I don't think that'll exactly wwork..."

"CoUrSe It WiLl BrO nOw ShOo OfF wItH yOu"

"But Gam! I can't i'm not that confident. Besides she likes that stupid Sollux...though her reasons are unknowwn."

-Now what?

Why you all up and asking me? How should I motherfucking know.

- Ok well uhhh, GAMPID AWAY!

Oh! You than pick up the sorry fish and carry him over to the now distration free Feferi.

"HeY tHeRe SiS sEeMs LiKe I aLl Up AnD nEeD tO gIvE tHiS tO yOu." You set down the Ampora.

"ItS tHe GiFt Of ReDrOm So EnJoY iT cUrToSy Of GaMpId" You say with a wink and bow your head. You return to the horn pile and quickly hide inside.

- Think of something special

You already thought of something special. Dave hooked you up with some "special" fireworks...along with the boxers you're using for your cupid outfit.

- OH COD THEY KISSED RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

What's a kraken? Oh well, you begin to release the special love themed fireworks at just the right moments in their conversation. The sun is setting and it looks like your fishy bro no longer needs your help, he's got this ;o) You walk off dramatically into the sunset as one last firework booms and though you are in a pair of heart themed boxers you feel so motherfucking boss.

"Wwait Gam!"

"YeAh BrO?"

"Thanks"

You put your hand up into the air, turn around, and continue walking "ThAtS wHaT a CuPiD dOeS bRo."

Author's Notes: (yep just a ridiclous short story i got outta my homestuck chat room life xD had to do it it was to good to refuse and if one of you guys are reading this sorry for messing up on some details i'm really forgetful :S)


End file.
